ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Diddy Kong Racing DS
|genre = Racing |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Nintendo DS |media = ROM cartridge }}Diddy Kong Racing DS is a racing video game developed by Rare for the Nintendo DS. It is Rare's first Nintendo DS game, and was released on February 5, 2007 in North America, and April 20, 2007 in Europe. It is a remake of the critically acclaimed Diddy Kong Racing for the Nintendo 64. Due to licensing concerns, Tiny Kong and Dixie Kong replaced Conker the Squirrel and Banjo the Bear, respectively. Feature changes Diddy Kong Racing DS contains several features that were not present in the original Nintendo 64 version. Most notable is the inclusion of a six player multiplayer mode, and a two-four player battle mode. The game also makes use of the Nintendo DS touch-screen and microphone, with the ability for sound effect recording. The remake includes several new characters, with the exclusion of two original characters. The game also boasts remodeled and retextured tracks, with new modes, weapons and challenges; as well as fully customizable vehicles and tracks. Every track has been graphically enhanced with more variations with an increased quality in the textures used. Even with these enhancements, the game performs at a higher and more consistent frame-rate than the original Nintendo 64 game. Several new tracks including: Thunder Cove, Meandering Mount, Splashdown Pass, and Strangled Shrine - all DK-themed jungle tracks - have been added. Background music in various tracks including: Jungle Falls, Snowball Valley, Pirate Lagoon, Treasure Caves, Windmill Plains, and Spaceport Alpha, has been changed to new music not heard from the original (Spacedust Alley plays Spaceport Alpha's original BGM in this version and the credits plays Jungle Falls original BGM). Nevertheless, all the background music in the game has been significantly improved quality-wise. A feature present in most games from the ''Donkey Kong'' series, bananas, is not available in the remake. However, coins have been added as a replacement, but they don't increase speed; they are the currency used to buy certain features in the game. Also, silver coin challenges have been replaced (though it is now an unlockable mode) by balloon-popping challenges, where the player is able to use Taj's magic carpet to pop balloons using the stylus. Several minor feature changes have occurred in the remake, including the absence of magic codes in the options menu. Also, the homing missile is now the last upgrade, when using red balloons, whereas it was the second upgrade in the original version. Also, the second upgrade, when using red balloons, is five semi-homing missiles. The Icons for the Yellow Balloons is in reverse order. The option to use the car in Everfrost Peak was removed, as water is now where solid ice used to be. The ability to perform a barrel roll or a loop in the plane has been removed. You reverse by holding the B Button when using only a car or plane. The up and down control of the plane was inverted. In the original version, four balloons were scattered around the isle from the beginning of the game, but in the remake they are available via other obstacles. A feature not present in the original Nintendo 64 game is the ability to create customisable player display icons. In Diddy Kong Racing DS, up to six display icons can be created. This is done in a style similar to the Mario Kart DS Decal Maker, however in Diddy Kong Racing DS, the digital control pad cannot be used to draw. Unlike Mario Kart DS, the icons used will not appear on your vehicle; they are used as avatars for your character, and can be placed on the tracks using the track editor. The AI has also been enhanced. Shortcuts which only a human controlled vehicle would take (like the tunnel near the end of Frosty Village) are now accessed by non-player characters. Gameplay modes *'Single Player Mode' - The game has 24 unique tracks (besides the boss tracks), four of which that were not in the Nintendo 64 version. The tracks are separated into 6 different worlds: Dino Domain, Snowflake Mountain, Sherbet Island, Dragon Forest, Future Fun Land, and DK Island. *'Multiplayer Mode' - After completing a track in Adventure mode, the track becomes available for single card multiplayer. Also battle stages can be used in multiplayer, once bought from Taj. Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection is available as well. *'Wish Race Mode' - After purchasing the single or multiplayer Wish Race, the track editor is unlocked, allowing for tracks to be custom made, with the ability of distribution over Wi-Fi. Up to 30 tracks can be saved. *'Time Trial Mode' - A time trial mode can be accessed by touching T.T. in 1-Player Single Race. New Features *'Multiplayer Multi-Card and Single-Card Play' - With Multi-Card play, users can play with all characters and courses they have unlocked if their other friends have the game too. Single-Card play is much the same except you can only play with your characters and courses you have unlocked. *'Wi-Fi' - Race with Diddy Kong Racing DS players from across the globe only if you have your DS connected to the internet. You will only be able to use the characters and courses you have unlocked during this mode. Six players can do this at a time. *'Touching Modes' - Touching using the stylus is required from the start of the game to the end. You will be able to make artwork and icons, get a boost at the start of a race, touch balloons in balloon touch race and even upgrade your car and make your own courses. *'Other Interactive Modes' - At the start of a hovercraft race, to get a boost it will ask you to blow into the microphone and when you are doing a challenge involving blowing out lights. Playable characters Diddy Kong Racing DS contains twelve playable characters; two more than the original Diddy Kong Racing for the Nintendo 64. Banjo the Bear and Conker the Squirrel were removed as playable characters from the game due to Microsoft's buyout of Rare in 2002. Banjo can be found in Banjo-Pilot, which was originally known as Diddy Kong Pilot before the buyout. Conker went to more mature video games after Diddy Kong Racing. However, Tiptup the Turtle, who is a key charcter in Banjo-Kazooie, returns in this version. However, the new playable characters are Taj the Genie and Wizpig, who were NPCs in the original game, and Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong, who are completely new to the game. *Diddy Kong *Timber *Pipsy the Mouse *Tiptup the Turtle *Bumper the Badger *Krunch the Kremling *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Drumstick the Rooster (unlockable) *T.T. (unlockable) *Taj the Genie (unlockable) *Wizpig (unlockable) Weapons Throughout the game, players can find balloons. There are five different kind of balloons, each containing different weapons or items. When a balloon is collected, the item can be used immediately, or the player can wait for another balloon with the same color. When they pick up a second balloon of the same color, the item will be upgraded. A third balloon of the same color will upgrade the item to its maximum level. Power-Up Tokens can be used to change a weapon into an alternative form. Reception Diddy Kong Racing DS received an average score of 67/100 at Game Rankings.Diddy Kong Racing DS Reviews It has received a lower average of 63/100 at Metacritic, based on 37 reviews.Diddy Kong Racing (ds: 2007): Reviews NGamer, an unofficial Nintendo magazine based in the UK, praised Diddy Kong Racing DS for the amount of variety in the different races, as well as the massively enjoyable online mode, but also criticized the game for the poor quality of the touch screen-specific sections, particularly the balloon-popping game on Taj's carpet and the third boss battle. Official Nintendo Magazine also criticized the game for the fact that the tracks created in the track editor were all set in a rather bland cloud setting, and also randomly generated hills and chicanes. These aspects therefore led to the final score of 80%. GameSpot gave the game a 6.7/10, praising the number of activities, customization features and online multiplayer, while criticized parts of the game for being tedious as well as criticizing some of the touch screen controls.Diddy Kong Racing DS for DS Review - DS Diddy Kong Racing DS Review As of July 25, 2007, Diddy Kong Racing DS has sold 1.04 million copies worldwide. References External links *Diddy Kong Racing DS at IGN *Diddy Kong Racing DS at GameSpot *Rare at Company Website Category:2007 video games Category:Video game remakes Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Karting video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Nintendo DS games with Rumble Pak support Category:Racing video games Category:Rare (company) games Category:Vehicular combat games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:Multiplayer online games